Centium Celebration
Centium Celebration is the 12th episode overall of Elite ANT Force. Plot A family gathering in Centium City for all Elite ANT Force team members leads to Kaz and his cousin, Gabe, discovering Quimby and Davenport family secrets that might just blow the minds of Fletcher, Oliver, Bree, Chase, Daniel, and Leo. Cast Main Cast Jake Short as Oliver Quimby and Fletcher Quimby/ Oscar Quimby China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks/ Asia Neal Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan and Gabe Duncan (Special guest) Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Special Guest Cast Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan/ Katie Duncan Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan/ Kenny Duncan Eric Allen Kramer as Bob Duncan/ Karter Duncan Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan/ Kali Duncan Logan Moreau as Toby Duncan Recurring Cast William Brent as Chase Davenport/ Jeremy Davenport/ Berry Figgenbottom Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport Jamie Denbo as Bridget Bernstein/ Ellen Quimby Alyson Stoner as Lucy Bernstein/ Jennifer Quimby Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport/ Benjamin Davenport Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport/ Frederick Davenport Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed/ Alexis Robertson Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut/ Edward Chestnut Tristan DeVan as Kyle Duncan Trivia * As of this episode, everyone in Fletcher and Oliver's family knows about superheroes, but Kaz's family still retains Kyle's beliefs of Kaz having bionics. * Davenport reveals that his great-great grandfather hated Oliver's great-great-great grandfather. * This is a crossover with Good Luck Charlie. * Ariel Winter was supposed to portray one of Oliver and Fletcher's cousins, but couldn't do to a busy schedule. She later came to the show in a different role, as Chase's girlfriend. She was William Brent's costar from Opposite Day. * Chyna mentions Berry Figgenbottom, a boy who looked a great deal like Chase, upon seeing Kaz with Gabe. Chase responds that Berry could have been his future son- "If superheroes are real, anything's possible." This is later proved as true because Berry Figgenbottom is the name of the first son had by Chase and his ex-wife, Tina Figgenbottom. Additionally, Berry had access to a time machine and has called Chyna hot. * This is the final episode set in 2017. * At the end of this episode, Oliver reveals to Skylar that he dated Chyna for one day. * Adam has gone missing, and no one knows where he is. It seems Bree and Chase have forgotten him entirely, to the shock of Leo, Daniel, Kaz, and Oliver. ** This is the first clue that the EF is truly the clones. As Adam was in Lab Rats: Bionic Skylar, the clones arc was used in Elite Force Season 2 instead. It is quite clear, though, that the EF clones were there since the first battle with Roman and Riker, the former of whom is dead in The Fall of Five due to the timeline change. This provides a stark contrast to Lab Rats: Bionic Skylar and EF Season 2. * Stefanie Scott makes another appearance, as does Aedin Mincks. * This is the only time in the franchise where Mia Talerico, who returned to acting only for this episode, portrays Charlie Duncan, who next appears played by Ava Sambora. It is also the only time Logan Moreau portrays Toby Duncan, who is later seen played by Stone Eisenmann. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Crossovers Category:Specials